Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto IV
left|thumb|150px|PlayStation 3 right|thumb|150px|Xbox 360 Wie wäre es wenn man die Schreibfehler in dem Text mal beseitigen würde? (da sind Buchstaben wo eigentlich keine hingehören und an andere Stelle sind wieder zu viel) mfg So langsam mach' ich mir Gedanken darüber, welche neue Spielkonsole ich mir im Laufe des Jahres anschaffen werde, um ab dem 19. Oktober GTA IV spielen zu können. PS3 oder Xbox 360? Hab gerade mal nach den Preisen (für Neuware) geguckt. Die PS3 wird 499,- oder sogar 599,- Euro kosten (je nach Speichervolumen) und scheint im Prinzip - aufgrund der bislang noch limitierten hergestellten Menge - zunächst mal gar nicht erhältlich zu sein, es sei denn, man hat sich schon vor Monaten vormerken lassen (!). Die Xbox 360 gibt's in der "abgespecktesten" Version (samt 64 MB Memory Unit) schon für "nur" 326,89 Euro... immer noch ein ziemlicher Batzen Geld! Sobald ich aber über meinen eigenen Haushalt hinausblicke, kennen meine Söhne auf Anhieb zumindest einen weiteren Xbox 360-Gamer. Könnte ein Argument sein, diesmal von Sony abzuweichen und stattdessen Bill Gates die Kohle zu opfern. Werd' mich noch genauer informieren, scheint aber irgendwie so 'ne Art "Glaubenssache" zu sein. Wahrscheinlich überwiegt bei mir aber der Preisfaktor (denn das eigentliche Spiel gibt's ja schließlich auch nicht umsonst). Fünftes Rad 12:08, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) Meine Güte sind das Unkosten. Ich soll, um ein GTA spielen zu können 500€ zahlen? :o Warum kommt eigentlich GTA nicht mehr für den PC raus? Gtafan 14:35, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Das hat keiner gesagt, dass GTA IV nicht für den PC rauskommt, das wird es nämlich mit Sicherheit bestimmt Zaibatsu 17:07, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Da fällt mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen! Trotzdem würde es mich interessieren, warum LCS und VCS nicht für PC erschienen sind. Gtafan 20:31, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) LCS und VCS werden wohl irgendwie nicht als "vollwertige" Versionen angesehen, da ursprünglich nur für die PSP konzipiert. Viele Spieler haben ja auch ihre Vorbehalte, weil SA doch sooo viel besser war und LCS und VCS und daher Rückschritte waren. Stimmt sicher teilweise, aber SA ließ sich halt nicht mal eben so toppen und ich persönlich finde LCS eigentlich richtig gut (und werde VCS ebenfalls gut finden!). Der wirkliche Fort-Schritt kommt mit GTA IV - und da wird's 1000prozentig eine Computerversion von geben, nur eben später. Der echte Fan lässt sich davon nicht abhalten. Ich hab ja schließlich auch keine PSP (die übrigens m. E. recht teuer ist, mal ganz abgesehen von den Spielen) und einfach bloß 'n paar Monate auf die PS2-Versionen gewartet. Hat geklappt, was will ich mehr? Fünftes Rad 12:53, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Ich krieg keine Screens auf die Reihe, immer wenn ich sie im Media Player in Paint kopieren will, sind sie schwarz Zaibatsu 23:09, 29. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Da kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen. Aber wie oft will Rockstar Games eigentlich noch Liberty City als Kulisse einsetzen? Das ist bereits das 5. Mal. Gtafan 18:40, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Aber eines kann man nach dem Trailer ja wohl jetzt schon sagen: Das Spiel wird wirklich geil!!! Fünftes Rad 18:50, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Hieß es nicht eigentlich, dass mit VCS die GTA III-Ära begraben wird und dass IV dann was ganz Neues ist? Jetzt seh ich aber sämtliche Produkte und Firmen, die aus vorherigen Teilen stammen, wobei die ja nicht da sein dürften, wenn die GTA IV-Ära anbricht Zaibatsu 20:10, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :: Das war doch schon immer typisch für GTA. Bei SanAndreas hieß es ja auch, das sich vieles ändern würde, was ja auch der fall war, und trotzdem steht in San Fierro ein SuperSave, den man schon in GTA III sehen konnte. Aber diese ganzen Firmennamen sind halt Easter-Eggs, ohne die GTA einfach nicht GTA wäre. Außerdem gibt es ja auch viel Neues, z.B. die e-Cola Werbung am Times Square (oder wie der auch im Spiel heißen wird). 16.12, 6. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Brooklyn Bridge Das Bild mit der Beschreibung "Die Brooklyn Bridge in ihrem vollen Glanz" stellt ganz bestimmt nicht die Brooklyn Bridge dar, sondern eine andere (die ich auch nicht nennen kann, die Brooklyn Bridge ist es aber ganz sicher nicht). Ein weiterer Punkt ist, dass sie im Spiel mit Sicherheit nicht so heißen wird, da es anscheinend nicht einmal ein an Brooklyn angelehntes Viertel geben wird. :Hmm, danke... ich hab tatsächlich gedacht, da besteht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, aber nun. Wir wär's denn mit der Manhattan Bridge? Kommt die der auf dem Bild gezeigten Brücke näher? Zaibatsu 20:03, 8. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Manhatten Bridge ist richtig. Ich war selbst schon in NYC und das kommt hin. An der Seite kann man nämlich die Stahlträger erkennen, die die obere Ebene mit der unteren verbinden, auf der die U-Bahnen fahren. Und die Brücke im Hintergrunde ist die Brücke, die an die Brooklyn Bridge angelehnt ist. Auch die Farbgebung stimmt mit dem echten Vorbild überein. Was man auf dem Screenshot allerdings nicht erkennen kann, ist der Fußweg für Fußgänger und Radfahrer auf der Brooklyn Bridge im Hintergrund. 16:03, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::leider wurde immer noch nichts geändert. Außerdem ist das Bild, das laut Beschreibung an der Wall Street sein soll, im echten NY am Timessquare!--M4ddin 18:24, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Konfuser Text Kann es sein, dass der Text ab 'Location' eine - von einer strunzdummen KI - automatisch aus dem Englischen übersetzte Version ist und mir deshalb wie eine nordkoreanische Gebrauchsanweisung vorkommt? Fünftes Rad 18:29, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ich muss sagen, da war sogar der Text zu diesem Kroatien-Mod besser, als dieser müllige Dingsbums. Sollte sofort entfernt werden. Vor allem, warum kommt das alles unter Locations? Zaibatsu 20:57, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Das könnte in der tat ein wörtlich aus dem Englischen übersetzter Text sein. Weg damit und an einen Profi abgeben! 06:50, 11. Mai 2007 (UTC) :::Ein Profi kann sich nun dem Text stellen. Vllt. mach ich's auch, wenn ich dazu mal Lust habe, ansonsten: :::*Dan Houser sagte, dass Nico perfekt in das Spielprinzip von GTA IV passt, da der Hauptcharakter immer nach irgendwo zurückkehrt oder irgendwo auftaucht, wo er noch nie war Der Name des Hauptcharakters ist Niko Bellic - ein osteuropäischer Immigrant, der nach Liberty City gekommen ist, um den amerikanischn Traum zu leben. Das Spiel wird demnach in Liberty City im Jahr 2007 angesiedelt sein. Die Stadt wird jedoch wesentlich größer ausfallen als in GTA III Niko wurde von seinem Cousin Roman animiert, nach Liberty City zu kommen, da dieser im erzählte, dass er ein wundervolles Leben in Liberty City führe. Roman behauptet, er habe 2 Frauen, 15 Sportwagen und jede Menge Geld. Doch dies ist nur eine Lüge um von seinem Versagen abzulenken. Roman wird die einzige Person sein, die der Protagonist zum beginn des Spiels kennen wird. Durch Roman wird Niko seine ersten Beziehungen erhalten. Niko ist ein knallharter Charakter im Gegensatz zu seinem Cousin Roman, der eher freundlich ist. Roman steckt in erheblichen Schwierigkeiten, eine Menge Leute sind hinter ihm her, weshalb er die Hilfe von Niko benötigt. In der Demo beginnt Niko in einer zur Taxi-Zentrale umgewandelten Industrie Garage, die seinem Cousin gehört. Roman arbeitet an einem unordentlichen Bürotisch in einer unsauberen Umgebung. An diesem Punkt sind die grafischen Verbesserungen deutlich zu sehen. Niko muss sich als erstes zu einem braunen Backsteinhaus in Broker begeben, wo er mit gezogener Waffe die Tür öffnet. Er läuft durch die Wohnung, das Wohnzimmer und die Küche sind jedoch verlassen. Er verlässt das Haus durch die Hintertür. An der Rückseite des Gebäudes steht ein rotes Auto. Mit seinem Ellenbogen schlägt er die Seitenscheibe ein, Glas fällt auf den Boden und auf die Sitze. Er entriegelt das Fahrzeug und fährt mit durchdrehenden Rädern zu seinem nächsten Ziel. Die Kameraperspektive ist näher am Fahrzeug als in den vorherigen GTA Teilen, was mehr Details am Fahrzeug erkennen lässt. Nachdem Niko einen Radiosender eingestellt hat, begibt er sich in einen Abschnitt von BOABO, welcher sich im Hafen Viertel befindet. Dort hat er einen Ausblick auf die Skyline von Liberty City. Man hört Tauben und Wellen die gegen die Piers schlagen. Niko zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, wo er die Optionen Telefonbuch, Nachrichten, Kalender und Kamera auf dem LCD Display sieht. Er wählt das Telefonbuch aus und bekommt weitere Optionen zur Auswahl: Stadt Kontakte, Hafen Freunde, Und Taxi Verbindung. Nach einem kurzen Gespäch wird er darüber informiert, einen Kontaktmann am Hafen zu treffen. Wärend Niko geht, kannst du jeden Schritt seines Gewichtes spüren. Die Physik wurde stark verbessert. Unterschiedliche Untergründe verursachen auch unterschiedliche Bewegungsanimationen der Spielfigur. Eine weitere Neuerung in GTA IV gegenüber vorherigen GTA Teilen ist, dass man nicht mehr starr an die Rahmenhandlung gebunden ist. Früher hatte man seine Missionen, die man erfüllen musste. Das ist nun anders. Es bleibt dem Spieler überlassen, wie er seine Zeit im Spiel verbringt, mit welchen Leuten er Kontakt hält oder mit wem er telefoniert. Rockstar gibt dem Spieler nun mehr Freiheiten und Möglichkeiten. Rockstar bezog Kriminologen und ehemalige Polizisten in die Entwicklung des Spiels mit ein. Der Grund ist, dass Verbrechen heute völlig anders sind als Beispielsweise in den 80er oder 90er Jahren. Dies versucht man nun in GTA IV auch zu verdeutlichen. Das heißt, dass man sieht, wie einige Leute verhaftet werden und man sieht eine wesentlich höhere Polizei Präsents. In GTA IV wird es keine Flugzeuge geben. Es gibt nur eine Stadt, die Rockstar allerdings so realistisch wie möglich erscheinen lassen will. Zivilisten ist es nun mal nicht möglich, einen Jumbo oder einen Kampfjet zu fliegen, wie das z.b. in GTA San Andreas der Fall ist. Auch wird es keine Inline Skater oder JetPacks geben. Rockstar North verpflichtet auch keine namenhafte Synchronsprecher wie William Fichtner, Dennis Hopper, Ice T, Chris Penn oder Samuel L. Jackson. Vielmehr ist man diesmal bemüht, Synchronsprecher zu finden, die besser zu den Charakteren passen. Das Spiel wird nach einer Ladesequenz am Anfang kein weiteres mal laden müssen, auch nicht beim Betreten von Gebäuden. Die X-Box und PlayStation 3 Versionen werden inhaltlich identisch sein, den Content der Xbox wird man allerdings episodenhaft über Downloads via Xbox Live (kostenpflichtig) erweitern können. Nach 3 Jahren Entwicklungsarbeit vergleicht Dan Houser den Unterschied zwischen GTA IV und GTA III mit dem zwischen GTA I und GTA II. GTA IV wird auch dem langen Ruf nach einem Multiplayer Modus nachkommen. Dieser soll jedoch kein MMOG (Massiv Multiplayer Online Game) sein, vielmehr wird der Multiplayer zum Single-Player Modus passen und mit diesem interagieren. Die Statue of Liberty (Freiheitsstatue) trägt den Namen Statue of Happiness, und DUMBO (unter der Manhattan Brückenüberführung) wird als BOABO geführt. (unter der Offramp der Algonquin Brückenüberführung). In GTA IV, werden 4 der 5 Stadtteile von New York sowie Teile von New-Jersey dargestellt. Die New Yorker Stadtteile werden umbenannt, so wird aus Brooklyn Broker, aus Manhattan Algonquin, aus Queens Dukes, aus Bronx Bohan und New Jersey Alderney. Die Map ist kleiner als die von San Andreas, dafür aber detailierter. Es wird keine ländlichen Gegenden oder Wüsten geben. Passanten sind in GTA IV noch realistischer. Sie sitzen auf Bänke, rauchen Zigaretten oder lesen Bücher. Die Screenshots in der Vorschau sind nicht repräsentativ. Das Spiel wird in der Final Version deutlich besser ausfallen. :::Zaibatsu 18:46, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Trailer 2 Über den 2. Trailer sollte man eine umfassende Analyse schreiben!--62.47.190.252 07:17, 1. Jul. 2007 (UTC) thumb Hab' gerade mal nachgesehen: es scheint beim 19.10.07 als Erscheinungstermin zu bleiben und es wird zwei Versionen geben (jeweils für Xbox360 und PS3) - die 'normale' für 64,99 Euro (!) und eine 'Special Edition' für satte 94,99 Euro (!!), für die PlayStation3 sogar 99,99 Euro (!!!). USK-Einstufung fehlt allerdings noch. Fünftes Rad 15:13, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, ein teurer Spaß, der sich doch aber hoffentlich lohnt. Und da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Während ihr Xbox 360- und PS2-Benutzer euch wenig Sorgen machen braucht, was das richtige Funktionieren der Konsolen angeht, muss ich beim PC schon eher zittern: Ich weiß nicht, ob meiner den Anforderungen von GTA IV genügt... das Dumme ist, die PC-Version kommt erst drei Monate später (oder war es ein noch längerer Zeitraum?). Zaibatsu 16:36, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hast du überhaupt schon irgendwo die PC-Version im Netz gefunden? Augenblicklich finde ich ausschließlich die Ausgaben für Xbox360 und PS3. Man kann nur hoffen, dass die PC-User recht bald ebenfalls in den Genuss dieses Spiels kommen (und die Rechner mithalten!). Fünftes Rad 21:13, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Vor einigen Wochen (vllt. sogar schon ein, zwei Monate her) las ich von einer PC-Version, die auf irgendeiner amazon-ähnlichen Seite zu finden war. Aber Rockstar wäre doch schön blöd, wenn sie GTA IV nicht für den PC rausbringen würden, oder? Wollen wir es einfach mal hoffen... ach ja: Im neuen Simpsons-Streifen (der im Übrigen hammergeil ist) gibt es eine Anspielung auf Grand Theft Auto (siehe Bild). Zaibatsu 13:52, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Erscheinen Der neue Termin, wahrscheinlich der 15. April 08, ist ein echter Tiefschlag!!! Weiß jemand, wo das Problem liegt? Fünftes Rad 20:17, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ja, ich. Rockstar kommt mit der Entwicklung nicht zu Potte. Die dämliche PC-Version kommt nach dieser Verschiebung ja noch viel später als sowieso schon. Zum Glüch hab ich 'nen Kumpel, den ich dann mal besuchen werde, der GTA IV dann haben wird für Xbox 360. Zaibatsu 20:36, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Aber im Artikel steht immer noch, dass das Spiel am 16. Oktober herauskommen wird? G Unit Soldier 11:21, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das steht da, weil es noch keiner geändert hat. Aber ich tu's dann mal schnell. Zaibatsu 13:00, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Alles klar G Unit Soldier 17:07, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Multipayer Gibts nich schon was über den Multplayer? In der englischen Version von Wikipedia steht schon was... irgendwie bis zu 16 Spieler und der Modus ist wie bei GTA SA... Greetz --217.162.229.41 14:08, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) It's English time!(?) Wisst ihr, ob GTA IV synchronisiert wird oder man wieder fleißig Untertitel lesen darf? Bei so einem großen Titel würd ich Synchronisation erwarten. Was meint ihr? Ich binnns 13:03, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht, dass plötzlich angefangen wird, GTA auf Deutsch zu synchronisieren. San Andreas war auch ein großer Teil, kam jedoch in keiner synchronisierten Fassung auf den Markt (weder in Deutsch noch in Spanisch oder sonst was). Mittlerweile hat sich der GTA-Spieler, der schon länger dabei ist, wohl auch an das Untertitellesen gewöhnt. Zaibatsu 21:08, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Oder er kann englisch ^^ , in GTA San Andreas spielten Samuel L. Jackson und Ice Cube mit, da kann man sagen würde doch ein "bißchen" was verloren gehen! Möchtest du WIRKLICH deutsche Gangsterstimmen hören? --139.13.39.45 11:15, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Ice Cube spielte zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Rolle in einem Grand-Theft-Auto-Teil - auch nicht in San Andreas. Und wieso willst du keine deutschen Gangsterstimmen hören? Was tust du, wenn ein Gangsterfilm im Fernsehen läuft? Ton aus? Zaibatsu 13:19, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Link Ich find der "Satire-Link" ist hier in einem Wikipedia unangebracht. Davon mal ab ist sie nicht sehr gut... Ich geb ab an euch :). Ich binnns 16:50, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich finde den Link eigentlich ganz in Ordnung und bin dafür, dass er bleibt. Ob er nun gut ist oder nicht, bleibt jedem selbst zu entscheiden. Aber unangebracht finde ich ihn nicht. Zaibatsu 17:43, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ES IST DA!!! left|thumb|130px|Die DVD right|thumb|180px|Die Stadtviertel von Liberty City (IV) Bin heute morgen gleich zu meiner Videothek gedüst und wollte mir mein vorbestelltes GTA IV abholen... Schreck! ... es war noch nicht per Lieferant eingetroffen!!! Glücklicherweise bin ich in dem Laden ein gern gesehener Stammkunde und daher bot mir die Chefin (die meine Qualen sofort nachvollziehen konnte) an, die Original-Videotheken-Version (die nämlich gestern schon erschienen ist) mit nach Hause zu nehmen und dann - sobald mein eigenes Spiel ankommt - einen Tausch vorzunehmen - KOSTENLOS, versteht sich! Da konnte ich logischerweise nicht nein sagen!!! Der allererste Eindruck: ein 25-seitiges Beiheft ("Liberty City Reiseführer") und eine riesige (15-fache DVD-Hüllen-Größe), doppelseitig bedruckte Übersichtskarte, die nichts zu wünschen übrig lässt (rechts ein winziger Ausschnitt). Muss jetzt erst mal kurz zum Job, ehe ich die Scheibe in die XBox schiebe... BIN GESPANNT!!! Fünftes Rad 09:42, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Oh ja, endlich ist es da. Mein Freund, der das Spiel schon seit dem Wochenende hat, hat mich zweimal versetzt... beim einen Mal hatte er vergessen, dass sein Vater Geburtstag hat und das andere mal ging's ihm nicht gut -.- Na ja, vielleicht komme ich demnächst auch mal in den Genuss. :Aber ich wünsche schon mal viel Spaß beim Zocken, Fünftes Rad! Zaibatsu 11:58, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin warscheinlich einer der einzigen der GTA IV nicht kauft. :( Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spass beim spielen. =D --Homie 12:52, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Zur Zeit haben meine Söhne das Spiel in Beschlag genommen und (logisch!) auch schon die ersten Missionen durchgespielt. Hab mal reingeguckt: sehr realistische Grafik und - obwohl das neue Liberty Cty einem noch total fremd ist - trotzdem packt einen sofort das typische GTA-Feeling! Eines weiß ich jetzt schon: Die Missions-Artikel werden kein Zuckerschlecken - die Typen im Spiel labern während der Cutscenes ununterbrochen (streckenweise serbisch)! Fünftes Rad 13:58, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Freu mich schon die Missionsdialoge zu lesen und die einzelnen Missionen auf Youtube anzugucken. xD Das wird aber ein Weilchen dauern, schätz ich mal. ^^ --Homie 17:24, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Da dürftest du 100% Recht haben. Bis alle Missionen "im Kasten" sind, gibt's wahrhaft viel zu tun! Der größte Unterschied zu allen bisherigen GTAs: :Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die Story durchzuspielen! :Das heißt, man bekommt z.B. die Wahl, ob man Gegner tötet oder am Leben lässt und die jeweilige Entscheidung ändert daraufhin den Spielverlauf und natürlich auch die Dialoge! Wie wir das in unser bisheriges Missions-Gerüst einfügen, ist mir noch nicht ganz klar. Na ja, jetzt heißt's erstmal: ANFANGEN... Fünftes Rad 18:32, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Das find ich bis jetzt blöde von R*. Wenn man einen Gegener laufen lässt, ändert sich die Story. Das ist doch nicht lustig. :/ Entweder man tötet alle Gegner oder man lässt sie alle am Leben. ;) Homie 07:53, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Es tut mir schrecklich leid euch mit so blöden Fragen zu konfrontieren, aber ich bin halt eben nicht so gut imformiert. :( Ist GTA IV ab 16 zu erhalten und wird es vielleicht auf der PS2 rauskommen? Homie 10:10, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Grand Theft Auto IV wurde von der Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle (USK) mit "Keine Jugendfreigabe" eingestuft und wird niemals für Sonys PlayStation 2 herauskommen. Zaibatsu 13:16, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das mit der PS2 wundert mich nicht. Hab's mir eig. schon gedacht. ;) Aber das mit der Jugendfreigabe, heisst dass das es ab 18+ erhältlich ist? Homie 13:48, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Dir wird das Spiel erst verkauft, wenn du einen Ausweis vorlegst, der beweist, dass du 18 Jahre alt bist (oder älter). Zaibatsu 14:02, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC)